merkelig forelskelse
by mushu95
Summary: oversetelse av Strange Ways of love
1. Chapter 1

**Historie: **Merkelig forelskelse

**Story: **Strange Ways of love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or the story, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the story belongs to .love, and Inu-kag and Rin and Sesshoumaru LUVR. I just have gotten the honer of transelate this wonderful story^-^

Jeg ropte ut i smerte når faren min slo hånden over det høyere øyet mitt. Det kommer til og etterlate et blåmerke. Men pappa brydde seg ikke, istede fortsatte han bare bare og slå meg men alt han kunne finne. Han brydde seg ikke om det var noe skarpt, eller hardt, han fortsatte bare og slå meg med det. Avogtil, ville han sparke meg i siden eller i ryggen. i skulle ønske han ville stoppe. Dessverre, dette var ikke den første gangen dette hadde skjedd med meg.

Helt siden moren min døde, hadde faren min blitt en alkoholiker og veldig voldelig. I synes synd på han , men jeg hadde begynt og hate han. I de siste ukene, jeg hadde gått gjennom dette. Tristhet , smerte, og faren min holdt på og bli gal.

Jeg har ikke sagt dette til noen, bortsett fra bestevenninnen min, Sango. Jeg viste at hun ikke ville si det til noen,men det betydde ikke at hun godtok hemmeligheten min heller. Jeg luket øynene mine når faren min sparket meg i siden.

Det verste var det at jeg hadde nødt til og dra på skolen. Jeg hadde faktisk lyst til og dra, men nødt til og forte meg og prøve å gjemme blåmerkene og det andre skadene mine med sminke. Vanligvis, når jeg tok på sminke etter at pappa hadde slått meg, the ville svi som faen. Men jeg hadde ikke tenkt til og la folk på skolen finne ut hva som skjedde med meg hjemme. De ville bare gjøre det verre, med og spre forferdelige rykter om det og det ville bare gjøre problemet mitt mye verre

jeg sa ikke noe om dette til Kagome, hun ville siket bare flippe heilt ut og kanskje besvime til og med, hun ville antageligvis bli veldig forbanna. En, fordi jeg hadde ikke sagt noe til henne, og to hun ville antageligvis drept faren min.

Pappa gikk endelig, jeg sukket og satte meg opp, men falt på gulvet igjen. Det gjorde vondt i hele kroppen min. Jeg skulle ønske jeg visste hvorfor pappa hadde blitt så voldelig og alltid full, og likegyldig. Han brukte og være snill, og kjærlig. Han brukte og gå turer med meg og mamma, men når hun døde, hadde han forsvunnet for en måned, og så kom han tilbake. Det var verdens verste natt... når han kom tilbake.

Jeg klarte endelig og reise meg opp, og gå til rommet mitt på ustø bein. Jeg hadde nødt til og gå til skolen . Jeg følte meg forferdelig, og jeg hadde ikke noen og sitte på med. En tåre ran nedover kinnet mitt og jeg datt på golvet igjen. Jeg hulket. Det var alt jeg kunne gjøre. Jeg kunne ikke bevege meg og jeg var nummen på grunn av smerten.

Jeg hørte banking på døren, og jeg veik unna. Jeg hatet den lyden

«Rin, få ræva i gir og gjør deg klar til og der på skolen!» ropte pappa gjennom døra.

« J- Ja, pappa.» stammet jeg

fillern, det var en av mine største feil. Jeg var glad jeg hadde låst døra. Jeg reiste meg opp og gikk til vinduet, som var litt åpen. Jeg skubbet det helt opp og klatret ut av det

Når jeg traff bakken, la jeg henende mine på sementen og ropte ut i smerte. Jeg hadde fortatt på meg pysjamasen, men jeg bryde meg ikke. Jeg var bare glad for og væer ute av huset. Jeg viste ikke hvor jeg skulle gå, men hvor som helst var bedre en det stedet jeg bodde i nå.

Så fikk jeg en ide. Jeg smilte litt og begynte å gå mot vest siden av byen. Det er der Sango bor. Jeg kjennte noe kaldt gå nedover ryggen , men jeg var ikke sikker på om det var på grund av vinden eller om det bare var meg.

Jeg var halvveis på veg til vennen min sitt hus da jeg hørte en lav latter. Jeg stivnet. Jeg viste at det var ikke bare min fantasi, jeg hadde definitivt hørt moen le. Jeg satte opp farten og nådde endelig fram til Sangos hus. Jeg pustet ut i letelse.

Vent litt. Hva om hun ikke var der? Men hun hun var altid treig med og komme seg opp om morgenen, så kanskje, forhåpentlig vis, så var hun der fortsatt. Jeg banket på døren og sto der i ca fem sekund før jeg banket på igjen, denne gangen kom det noen.

Døren åpnet seg, og Sango viste seg. Da hun så meg, gispet hun. Så jeg virkelig så ille ut? Hvordan i helvete skulle jeg forklare dette? Å fillern jeg var i trøbbel denne gangen. Det ville bli en masse forklaring og gjøre.

«Rin hva skedde med deg» spurte Sango. Hun så på megmed et ansikts uttrykk som sa ' ikke gi meg noe skit.*

« Uh, pappa. Igjen» forklarte jeg.

Jeg så i en annen rettning så jeg ikke skulle se det sinte ansikts uttrykke hennes. Jeg hadde virkelig ikke lyst til og spørre henne om jeg kunne være hos henne, pluss, foreldrene hennes ville sikkert ikke la hvem som helst komme in til dem, en som hadde en sprø far.

Men jeg haddde ikke nødt til og spø sukket og så ned på meg med ild i øynen. Det var en blandet besluttsomhet i dem også. Jeg forbrete meg på hva hun ville si etterpå. Dette ville bli ille.

«Rin du skal bil her med meg!» Sa hun som om alt var bestemt og at hun ikke bryde seg om hva foreldrene hennes sa. Som var antaglivis riktig.

«Men, foreldrene dine?» spurte jeg.

Hva? Det er ingen skadde i og prøve ikke sant?

«Jeg driter vel i hva de sier, du blir hos meg selv om jeg er nødt til og gjeme deg!» Sango la armene i kors, noe som betyde at samtalen var over, både for henne of for meg. Vel dette ville ikke bli noe artig.

«kom, la oss finne noen rene klær til deg» Sa Sango, mens hun tok armen min og dro meg opp trappen. Hun tok med noen klær og dro meg videre in på badet.

«Uh, kan i kle på meg alene?» spurte jeg.

Hva? Selv om hun var en jente også, så følte jeg meg veldig ukonfortabel med en annen persjon som ser på meg. Jeg hadde mange blåmerker på kroppen min, noe som var pinlig, jeg ville ikke at noen skulle se dem.

Det så ut som hun forsto. Så, hun la klærne sine på vasken, og gikk ut av badet så jeg kunne bade i fred.

Etter at jeg hadde kled av meg, skrude jeg på vannet og da jeg var sikker på at det ikke var for varmt, men heller ikke for kaldt, satte jeg meg i badekaret og sank ned i det varme vannet og sukket. Hele kroppen min virket helt avslappetog jeg følte for og sovne, men det gjorde jeg ikke. istede vasket jeg meg og gikk ut av badet etter ca en time

jeg følte meg litt bedre, men ikke mye, jeg hadde fortsatt nødt til og dra på skolen, og jeg var ikke helt klar for det,heller ikkei humør til det, men jeg var nødt til og gå. Jeg hadde også nødt til og ta meg av Kagome, og Inuyasha.

Vi var på skolen etter 10 minutter, jeg stønet og sank langt ned på sete mitt i bilen, da jeg så Kagome og Inuyasha sitte med flag stangen. Kagome satt på fanget til Inuyashaog han hadde armene sine rundt henne, og han ville glo på alle guttene som turte og se på henne.

Jeg stønet.

Sango snude på hodet for og se på meg, men jeg ristet bare på hodet før jeg snudde meg og tok ryggsekken min og gikk ut av bilen. Jeg så i baken så ingen ville se øyet mitt.

Det var et blåmerke der pappa hadde slått meg. Jeg gikk mot flagstanen og satte meg ned.

«Hei Rin, hva skjer?» spurte Kag

«Ingenting, jeg har det bra» mumlet jeg

jeg så Kagome se på Inuyasha med et spørenende uttrykk. Så gikk hun foran meg og jeg hadde nødt til og se på henne. Skitt,hun sto rett foran meg,og vis jeg bare sat der og så på baken, ville jeg stirre på beinene hennes.

«Fortell meg sanheten, vær så snill?» spurte hun, men med en illevarslende tone i stemmen

«Ugh, greit pappa slo meg igjen» veste jeg, nesten som ropte.

Kagome ble blek, så ble hun rød. Hvordan kunne noen skifte uttrykk så fort? Hun måtte ha en masse erfaring.

«Rørte han deg? La meg se.» Kag hadde en skummel undertone i stemmen, så jeg lot henne bare se øyet mitt.

Hun måpte mot meg.

«Inuyasha, kom hit.» hvisket Kagome.

Inuyasha gryntet før han reiste seg opp og gikk mot der vi satt. Jeg bevimte nesten da jeg så det sinte ansiktsutrykket hans. Øynene hans lyste rødt, og så ble de hvite og gyldene igjen, men ansiket hans var fortsatt fylt med sinne

«forbannet være den jævelen, Naraku!» kjeftet Inuyasha.

Jeg så ned og en tåre rant ned over kinnet mitt. Hvor mye mer av dette var jeg nødt til og holde ut? Jeg ble dårlig og sliten ov det hele,vis jeg ikke kom ut, kom jeg ikke til og vite hva jeg skulle gjøre.

Jeg hadde nødt til og komme meg vekk her i fra. Så jeg gjorde det eneste jeg kunne gjøre. Jeg sprang.

Men, jeg braste ret inn i en hard brystkasse. Helvete den kommer til og svi som faen. Jeg så opp, og gispet da jeg så hvem det var. Det var Sesshoumaru Takahashi, og han sto bare der, og stiret på meg.

Oh helvete.

Jeg var i stor trøbel nå.

A/N: hello, if anyone have questions I will be happy to answer or if someone know a better way i can transelate something in the text, please tell me;)


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: invitasjonen

Sesshoumaru's POV

Det var en helt normal mandags morgen. Stå opp, gjøre meg klar, irritere lille broren min, dra på skolen, ignorere alle, dra hjem, irritere lille broren min litt mer, spise, hjemmelekser også sove. Lite viste jeg at denne mandagen ville forandre livet mitt foralltid.

Jeg var på veg mot min første klasse. Da noen gikk rett inn i brystet mitt. Jeg glodde ned på personen. Det var ingen andre en Rin Noto. Hun var en av Inuyashas venner.

Mens hun sto der sjokkert så jeg på henne. Hun hadde en gjennomsnittlig høyde for menneske og være, hun rakk meg til brystkassa. Hun var slank med store hofter, det mørke brune håret henne rakk ned til midjen, hun hadde store lepper og sjokolade brune øyne. Øynene hennes var hennes beste kjennetegn.

«U-Unnskyld Sesshoumaru» stammet hun med tennene hennes lukket. Hun var tydeligvis sint pågrund av noe.

«se hvor du går neste gang» svarte jeg følelsesløst. Akkurat da merket jeg at hun hadde et blåmerke på hennes høyere øye, ikke bare øyet. Jeg la merke til at hun hadde noen blåmerker over hele kroppen.

« hvor fikk du de blåmerkene?» 'hvorfor hadde jeg spurt om det? Jeg bryde meg ikke hvor hun hadde fått dem! Hun var bare en av min kjøter halv brors venner! Likevel er jeg nysgjerrig.' Før hun kunne svare, avbrøt jeg henne.

«jeg bryr meg ikke, jeg er bare nysgjerrig.» øynene hennes smalnes

«vel vis du ikke bryr deg hvorfor skulle jeg fortelle deg de da?» ropte hun før hun sprang vekk

Rins P.O.V

' hva var det! Jeg krasjet inn i han, sa unnskyld, og han spør meg hva som skjedde, det var nesten som om han brydde seg, også ødelegger han det hele med og si « jeg bryr meg ikke jeg er bare nysgjerrig» hva f*** var det!. Jeg var helt borte i mine egne tanker, så jeg merket ikke at en av vennene mine hadde tatt meg igjen.

«Rin! Hei Rin vent!» jeg snudde meg rundt og kom ansikt til ansikt med Inuyasha. Siden han var en halv demon. Han var den raskeste springeren i vår gruppe.

« går det bra?» spurte han ' han bryr seg i det minste!'

«det går bra, Inuyasha! Slutt og bekymre deg over meg!»

« jeg bekymret meg ikke!» jeg glodde på han. Jeg var ikke i humør for en skrike konkurranse mot han akkurat nå.

«Neida da, helt sikkert ikke. Vel jeg har nødt til og gå til timen min, si til Kagome og Sango at jeg ser dem der.»

«vent! Kan vi ikke vente på dem her så kan vi gå til timen sammen? Jeg kan høre at de kommer.»

«Nei jeg har lyst til og klarne hodet nå sorry!» sa jeg i min søteste tone.

«Feh» jeg himlet med øynene, og gikk mot min første time, historie.

Jeg gikk inn og fant mitt normale sette.' hva skal jeg gjøre med Inuyasha, og Kagome siden de vet om faren min?' før jeg kunne tenke ferdig, kjente jeg noen som støte borti armen min. Jeg krympet meg i smerte.

«Hei Rin! Har du sett Kagome i dag?» jeg stoppet meg selv fra og himle med øynene.

«Nei Hojo jeg har ikke sorry.» Hojo hadde likt Kagome siden videregående hadde startet. Han overrøste henne med gaver, og spurte henne ut mange ganger. Men hun avslo høflig vær gang, siden hun var forelsket i noen andre. ' jeg vet ikke hvordan Kagome holder ut med denne fyren!'

«det går bra,ser deg senere!»

«Ja, ser deg senere, « mumlet jeg. Da han gikk ut fikk jeg øye på Sango og Kagome komme inn, og gikk mot plassene sine ved siden av meg.

Sango til venstere for meg og Kagome til høyere.

«Hei Rin, går det bra?» spurte Sango.

«Ja da jeg har det bra nå, jeg hadde bare nødt til og lufte hodet» fortalte jeg dem, mens jeg ga dem et falskt smil. Sango la merke til det, og så på Kagome, som så ut til og fø beskjeden og nikket.

«bare slapp av Rin. Jeg og Inuyasha kommer ikke til og fortelle det til noen.» sa Kagome.

«Og dere kan ikke gjøre noe med det heller OK?» jeg ga henne mine beste dådyr øyne.

«Ahh greit! Men vis han virkelig skader deg så vil jeg kappe av hans så kalte mandighet

jeg fniste! «Kagome du høres akkurat ut som Sango!»

« hei!» ropte Sango. Kagome og jeg fniste.

Kloken ringte, og timen startet. Før jeg visste ordet av det, begynte vi og pakke sammen og gikk til neste time. Min neste time var mattesom jeg hadde sammen med Inuyasha og Miroku.

'toppers' tenkte jeg sarkastisk.

«hade!» ropte Kagome og Sango før de gikk til sine timer.

«hade!» svarte jeg mens jeg vinket, mens jeg gikk mot klasserommet kjente jeg noen ta meg på rompa.

«Miroku jeg skal spøre deg veldig fint om du kan ta vekk hånden din, for jeg fjerner den for deg!»

«unnskyld Rin! Det er bare det at du har ei fantstisk rompe, men ikke like fin som Sangos» sa han drømende.

Jeg himlet med øynene.» så spar den forbanede hånden for henne» kjeftet jeg

«har du det bra? Du virket oppskaket over noe.»

« jeg er lei for det Miroku, jeg føler meg bare ikke så bra i dag,» svarte jeg med et liksom smil. ' det virker som om jeg bruker mange sånne nå fot tiden'

« Rin jeg vet alerede om pappaen din. Du fortalte det til meg da jeg begynte og gå ut med Sango, husker du?»

« Oh ja sorry det glemte jeg!jeg sa jo at jeg ikke følte mg så bra!» fmiste jeg.

«jeg er glad for og ha den gamle Rin tilbake!» sa Miroku mens vi gikk inn til klasserommet. Inuyasha var der allerede, og vinket oss over.

« hei folkens!2 sa han med et smil.

« hei» svarte vi mens vi satte oss ned på våre normale seter. Jeg ved siden av Miroku og Inuyasha bak oss.

De neste timene mine gikk greit og endelig var det tid for lunsj. Vi satte oss på vår faste plass, under det storte eike treet foran skolen. Alle sammen pratet, og lo bortest fra meg. Jeg så på skyene som paserte. Detog se på skyer er det enestesom kan få meg til og slappe av.

«Rin»

'Hei, den ser ut som en kanin!'

«RIN» ropte Miroku

«HVA! Kan du ikke se at jeg er opptatt?» ropte jeg tilbake. Han la hånden på hjerte og lot som om han var såret.

« det sårer Rin»

«Sorry Miroku. Jeg er vel bare veldig stresset i det siste.» svarte jeg mens jeg så i baken.

«det går bra Rin. Vi lurte bare på om du ville komme og henge ute bort med Inuyasha etter skolen i morgen?»

«hmm jeg vet ikke ...»

«kom igjen Rin!»avbrøt Kagome « du trenger og komme deg vekk fra faren din , og å ha det litt artig!» sa Kagome med et stort smil om munen.

«greit» mumlet jeg.

«da er det klart vi drar alle til Inuyashas hus i morgen etter skolen. Sa Sango og tok tontrol over situasjonen.

Akkurat da ringte det inn.

« Ser dere senere!» sa jeg mens jeg gikk mot min neste klasse. jeg hadde min sterke side. Engelsk. Jeg hadde en høyere klasse en vennene mine, på grunn av karakterene mine. Det eneste dårlige var at jeg hadde den berømte Sesshoumaru i klassen min ' jeg har bare nødt til og ignorere han'

det var lettere sagt en gjort. Gjennom hele timen satt han og stiret på som om han studerte meg.

«dette er bare perfekt!» mumlet jeg stille. Jeg glode opp på Sesshoumaru som smilte selvtilfreds. ' jeg tror han hørte meg. Dume demon hørsel!'

Jeg gikk in på rommet mitt, og kolapset på sengen min. Pappa jobbet sent i natt. Så jeg var ganske heldig, etter feilen jeg gjorde i dag mårres. Jeg rulet ov og stiret i taket

' jeg skulle ønske min gamle pappa ville komme tilbake. Den som brukte og leke med meg, og kjøpe gaver til meg' Jeg sukket ' jeg har ikke lyst til og bo med Sango, jeg har ikke lyst til og gjøre de lykkelige livene deres ulykkelige.'

jeg gorde leksene mine, lagde mat. Jeg spiste min del og la resten i fryseren til pappanår han kom hjem. Jeg gikk på rommet , og satte på alarmen.

' jeg skulle ønske noen kunne redde meg' tenkte jeg rett for jeg sovnet.

Leite viste jeg at det ønske ville gå i oppfylelse.

Wow done with an other chapter


End file.
